


El entrenador dragón

by Morde



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morde/pseuds/Morde





	1. Axew

El lugar era una cueva oscura, donde la única luz era la del exterior que se filtraba débilmente desde la entrada. Dentro, dos Pokémon, un Haxorus y un Hydreigon, luchaban encarnizadamente. El terópodo usaba sus inmensos colmillos en forma de hacha para tratar de degollar a la hidra, que se valía de sus dos cabezas sin cerebro para golpear a su oponente en varios lugares a la vez. Axew les observaba entre atemorizado y entretenido. Tenía esperanzas de que el Haxorus, su padre, echara a aquella infame bestia tricéfala del que era su territorio.

  
Todo se truncó en el momento en que el Haxorus usó su ataque más devastador. La ira del terópodo se materializó en una serie de ataques a bocajarro que Hydreigon logró eludir con cierta facilidad. Después, la tragedia. Una de las cabezas de la hidra arrancó de cuajo medio colmillo de su oponente. La segunda, le asestó un mordisco letal en el vientre. Al confundido Haxorus aún le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para intentar en vano arrancarle las alas a Hydreigon, haciéndose en su lugar aún más daño a sí mismo. El golpe definitivo vino de la boca de la tercera cabeza de la hidra. El rayo de energía que constituía el Pulso Dragón del Pokémon Siniestro impactó de lleno en el cuerpo del ya malherido Haxorus, que ya no se levantaría jamás del suelo.  
  
Axew pasó del entretenimiento a la sed de venganza. Trató de morder con sus frágiles colmillos al asesino de su padre, pero éstos se rompieron muy fácilmente. Únicamente pudo ver aterrorizado cómo el Hydreigon abría de nuevo sus bocas y…  
  
La hidra fue empujada violentamente hacia el lado por un Rayo Hielo que procedía del exterior, chocando contra el extremo de la cueva y quedando rápidamente debilitada. Axew pudo ver dos figuras acercándose a él: una enorme, alargada, de color azul y apariencia enfadada. Un Gyarados. La otra, mucho menor en tamaño, era un humano de pelo azul zafiro, ojos brillantes y que vestía una capa oscura. El pánico de Axew seguía en aumento cuando el humano habló:  
  
— ¿Estás bien?  
  
Axew asintió lenta e inseguramente y señaló los restos de su difunto padre. El cuerpo había sido partido en dos, la mitad de uno de los colmillos había desaparecido completamente y la sangre manchaba el suelo de la cueva. El gesto del humano fue de profunda desaprobación y lástima. Volvió a hablar  
  
— Ese Hydreigon te matará en cuanto recobre la conciencia y te vea. Pero, si quieres, puedo ayudarte a vengar a tu padre y a hacerte más fuerte que él. ¿Qué me dices?  
  
El miedo de Axew no tardó mucho en convertirse en entusiasmo. Asintió y se acercó al humano, quien le cogió entre sus brazos y sonrió. Acto seguido, sacó una Pokéball de su bolsillo y metió en ella al pequeño Pokémon, quien no hizo nada por intentar salir de ella. Estaba resuelto a ser el Haxorus más poderoso que había vivido jamás en el mundo y pensaba que con la ayuda de aquel humano que le había salvado lo lograría.


	2. Bagon

Bagon agitaba sus pequeños brazos en un intento infructuoso de evitar su caída y echar el vuelo, pero era en vano. Su férrea cabeza golpeó el suelo rocoso al fondo del barranco irremediablemente, haciéndole algo de daño que quedaba atenuado por el poder de su sueño.

Frustrado, siguió dándole golpes al suelo durante un rato, hasta que se percató de que esa no era la forma de volar. Volvió a subir a lo alto del barranco. El sol en ese momento se estaba poniendo, dando como resultado unas espectaculares vistas de sus últimos rayos reflejándose en las rocas amarillentas que conformaban el valle hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Pero a Bagon no le importaba lo más mínimo. Volvió a saltar y a mover tan rápido como podía sus brazos en un vano intento de no caer.

Bagon se percató de que el suelo contra el que se había estrellado no era el mismo de la otra vez. Era mucho más blando, y estaba seguro de que sería inútil canalizar su frustración golpeándolo sin que se rompiera rápido. Alzó la cabeza y encontró la cara de un humano de pelo azul zafiro observándolo con cierto cariño, pero a la vez con desaprobación.

Bagon se dio cuenta de que había caído en las manos de aquel humano. Considerándose humillado, le mordió. El humano, lejos de inmutarse, sacó una Pokéball y la abrió. Bagon pudo ver la figura que se materializaba de ella: un gigantesco cuerpo anaranjado, una cola ardiendo. Alas. La mirada del pequeño Pokémon pasó a estar maravillada.

— Charizard, dale un paseo por el cielo a este pequeñín.

La orden, pronunciada en un tono muy alegre y cariñoso hacia Bagon, fue obedecida por el Charizard, que cogió con cuidado al pequeño Pokémon, lo subió a su espalda, le lanzó un gruñido indicándole que se agarrara fuerte y echó a volar. Durante un rato, Bagon sintió que había cumplido su sueño. Una vez en tierra, corrió hacia el humano con entusiasmo.

— ¿Te ha gustado? —Bagon asintió—. ¿Quieres hacer eso tú también? —volvió a asentir con más energía—. Ven conmigo y volarás donde nadie antes ha volado.

La amplia sonrisa del humano fue correspondida por otra de Bagon, quien buscó una Pokéball y se metió dentro de ella, no sin antes sacar a los demás Pokémon que había encerrados.

 

Zoran volvió a meter a todos sus Pokémon en sus Pokéballs poco antes de darse cuenta de que su mano izquierda estaba sangrando. Aquel Bagon tenía mucha energía y su mordisco le había herido. Cogió su Pokéball y le dijo con un tono amable:

— La próxima vez ten más cuidado al morderme.

Viendo que ya era de noche, volvió a sacar a Charizard, se acercó a su cola en llamas y se durmió...


	3. Charizard

Aún no había amanecido cuando Zoran despertó. Sentía frío y, lo más importante, se sentía solo. La preocupación se apoderó de él en cuanto reparó en que Charizard no estaba. Tratando de que no le invadiera la desesperación, subió a lo alto del barranco desde donde se había estado tirando Bagon el día anterior.

Zoran se sintió aliviado al comprobar que Charizard estaba allí y le abrazó. El dragón correspondió el abrazo, acompañado de un gruñido que parecía indicar algo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Charizard señaló al suelo, muy cerca de su pierna derecha. Zoran miró en esa dirección y vio una piedra extraña. Era una especie de canica de un azul intenso que parecía tener dibujado un símbolo similar a la forma del ADN. Cuando la cogió, la piedra comenzó a brillar débilmente. Le llamó la atención el hecho de que también brillara el bolsillo de su capa. No podía ser, ahí dentro solo había un artilugio hecho por ancianas de su pueblo. A no ser…

No. Había prometido mantener aquello en su bolsillo hasta vencer en la Liga Pokémon de Archea. Pero la curiosidad finalmente fue más fuerte. Sacó aquel artilugio, una especie de pulsera hecha de bronce, adornada con motivos espirales que se asemejaban a la forma de un dragón y unida con una cuerda a un anillo que contenía una perla. Reparó entonces en que aquella perla tenía dibujada una figura similar a la piedra que Charizard había encontrado. Y que estaba brillando cada vez más fuerte.

El brillo acabó haciéndose cegador. Zoran tuvo que apartar la mirada ante lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de sus ojos: el cuerpo de Charizard había comenzado a cambiar en medio de un enorme destello de energía. Cuando todo hubo terminado, Zoran descubrió atónito el resultado: su Pokémon seguía siendo el mismo, pero ahora se trataba de un dragón negro, la llama de su cola se había hecho de un azul intenso, igual que las que ahora salían de los extremos de su boca. Sus alas parecían más rígidas, por lo que Zoran preguntó, dudando:

— ¿Puedes volar con esa forma?

Charizard le indicó como pudo que se lanzara en caída libre hacia el fondo del barranco.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Voy a morir desde esta altura!

El dragón hizo caso omiso de las quejas de su entrenador quien, ligeramente atemorizado, solo pudo ver cómo su Pokémon se acercaba a él y le empujaba al vacío…

 

Las palabras de Zoran al cuestionar su capacidad de volar con su nueva forma habían herido su orgullo, así que cuando le recogió en su lomo a mitad de su caída no pudo evitar reírse de forma culpable.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso —le regañó su aún aterrorizado entrenador, que se había creído muerto hacía apenas unos instantes.

 

Charizard aterrizó en el mismo lugar donde antes había dejado solo a Zoran, de nuevo en su forma anterior. El chico trató de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Era esa la megaevolución de la que tanto se hablaba en el pueblo? De ser así, ¿funcionaría con el resto de su equipo?


	4. Deino

Aunque Deino no podía ver, y menos en la oscuridad de aquella cueva, sí podía intuir qué estaba pasando. Lo que había empezado como una conquista de territorio a aquel infame Haxorus había salido mal. Sí, Haxorus estaba muerto, pero la hidra no había salido mucho mejor parada de aquella intromisión.

Deino tocó el cuerpo inconsciente de la Hydreigon. Aquel fortísimo Rayo Hielo había sido casi mortal, dejando a la hidra con una peligrosamente baja temperatura corporal, insuficiente para mantener con vida a un Pokémon de sangre fría como ella. El choque contra la pared de la cueva hizo el resto. Hydreigon pudo, sin embargo, sentir a su hijo tratando de despertarla. Giró su cabeza central hacia el exterior de la cueva y gruñó muy débilmente, indicando que fuera tras su asesino justo antes de que su vida se apagara para siempre.

El paso de dentro a fuera de la cueva no supuso impedimento alguno para Deino. El pelo de su cabeza le cubría completamente los ojos, por lo que su visión era casi nula. No obstante, esto le supuso una ventaja, pues pudo alcanzar más fácilmente al humano que había salido de aquella cueva. Cuando vio una figura a su alcance, no lo pensó ni un instante y le mordió fuertemente…

 

Cuando Zoran sacó a su recién capturado Axew, no imaginó lo que iba a ocurrir. Como surgido de la nada, el pequeño Pokémon verde tenía un Deino salvaje mordiéndole el cuerno muy poco después de salir de su Pokéball. Con un rápido movimiento, Axew se lo quitó de encima. El Pokémon siniestro cayó a pocos metros de distancia, se levantó y “miró” amenazante a sus adversarios.

— Este es el momento perfecto para ver qué sabes hacer. ¿Estás listo, Axew?

Axew asintió y se abalanzó sobre el Deino para asestarle un Arañazo. El Pokémon siniestro encajó el golpe y trató sin éxito de embestir a su oponente.

Zoran entonces volvió un momento la mirada hacia la cueva de la que acababa de salir y recordó a la Hydreigon al que Gyarados había derrotado fácilmente. Ahora todo encajaba: Hydreigon murió mandando a su hijo buscar venganza.

— ¡Axew, para! —se apresuró a ordenar a su Pokémon, que estaba preparando un Furia Dragón. Axew obedeció, aunque relativamente molesto.

Zoran mientras tanto se acercó al Deino con cuidado y le habló:

— Es por tu madre, ¿no? La Hydreigon de esa cueva —. Deino le gruñó enfurecido—. ¿Ves a Axew? Su padre también está muerto y se vino conmigo —. La expresión del Pokémon siniestro no cambió—. De verdad que lo siento mucho por tu madre, pero si quieres, te puedo ayudar a ser tan fuerte como ella. Ya vendrán luego las revanchas.

Viendo que el Deino seguía agresivo, Zoran sacó un dulce hecho con bayas y se lo ofreció. El Pokémon siniestro se acercó y se lo comió rápidamente. Zoran sonrió ante el gesto de aprobación del pequeño Pokémon y comenzó a acariciarle mientras sacaba una Pokéball y lo metía en ella. Deino no hizo ningún intento de salir de ella.


	5. Empezar

Pueblo Arcaico era una pequeña aldea que hacía honor a su nombre. Se trataba de una serie de casas de madera antiquísimas, algunas de ellas en ruinas, desparramadas por el campo que, por pura casualidad, acabaron juntas formando el pueblo. En realidad, muchos de sus habitantes eran seminómadas que pasaban allí el invierno mientras sus rebaños de Mareep no tenían campos con suficiente hierba donde pastar, al ser de los pocos lugares de Archea donde no nevaba. El resto vivía en una sociedad casi tribal, únicamente rota por todos los jóvenes que a los diez años se iban de aventura con los Pokémon.

Zoran había sido hasta entonces la excepción. Era un joven de quince años, pelo azul zafiro y unos profundos ojos verdes, estatura mediana y carácter alegre. Su padre se había negado rotundamente a que partiera de viaje con Pokémon porque quería que cuidara a los Mareep cuando él no estuviera en condiciones.

Todo cambió aquel día. Desde su habitación oyó una explosión. Al abrir su ventana y asomarse a ella, una pequeña hoja de papel entró sin él darse cuenta. Zoran estaba mucho más atento a la imagen que observaba horrorizado: un Dragonite había caído al suelo y estaba malherido, tal vez incluso muerto. Parte de una de sus alas había sido arrancada, quizás por la explosión. De reojo, vio al Gardevoir de su padre, que preparaba de nuevo su letal ataque Fuerza Lunar. La bola de energía mágica impactó violentamente contra el dragón, que intentó en vano exhalar un último aliento. Zoran cerró la ventana y se dio la vuelta, completamente desanimado ante lo que acababa de ver. Se percató entonces en el papel que había en el suelo y lo leyó:

 

“Reúnete conmigo en mi laboratorio, a las afueras del pueblo, a las cuatro de la madrugada. Sé que tras leer esta nota serás incapaz de dormir.

M.”

 

Zoran no tenía ni idea de qué querrían de él y, sobre todo, se preguntaba quién era “M”, pero decidió hacer caso a la nota. Llegada la hora, abrió su ventana y comenzó a trepar hacia abajo por la pared no sin dificultades. El pueblo estaba absolutamente a oscuras y en silencio salvo por una tenue luz azul a la que decidió seguir.

Finalmente llegó a una casa destartalada y medio en ruinas, de la que apenas veía algo. La luz azul desapareció fuera de su vista, y la sustituyó otra luz procedente del interior. La puerta se abrió y Zoran oyó una voz masculina, claramente de un anciano:

— Te estaba esperando. Entra  
— ¿Quién eres?  
— “M”. Es decir, el profesor Manzano

¡¿El profesor Manzano?! Zoran no daba crédito a aquellas palabras. Tenía entendido que era una eminencia en lo que a los Pokémon se refería. Sabía que vivía en el pueblo, pero jamás se mostraba ante nadie que no fuera su ayudante. Su imponente y anciana mirada intimidaba a todos los jóvenes que querían iniciar su aventura, lo cual unido al porte siniestro que solía llevar le daba una apariencia tétrica y misteriosa

— Sé exactamente lo que quieres desde hace cinco años —dijo calmadamente el profesor—. Por suerte, este año los niños han dejado un Pokémon. No puedo cuidar de él porque mi línea de investigación llevaría a que muriera de hambre. ¿Lo quieres?  
— ¿Qué es?  
— Es un Charmander. Un Pokémon…  
— De tipo Fuego —completó Zoran entusiasmado—. Si es tratado con cariño, se convertirá en un fiero y orgulloso dragón  
— Vaya, veo que sabes mucho sobre este Pokémon. Te lo daré —prosiguió antes de que un emocionado Zoran pudiera decir nada—. Pero tendrás que irte ya si no quieres enfrentarte a tu padre. Ya has visto lo que le hizo a… —. Su voz se quebró y de sus ojos salieron lágrimas. El joven entendió que aquel Dragonite que murió era del profesor  
— Muchísimas gracias, profesor Manzano

Zoran cogió rápidamente la Pokéball del Charmander y se fue corriendo del pueblo...


	6. Fraxure

Zoran sabía a qué se arriesgaba al poner a aquellos dos Pokémon a entrenar uno contra el otro. Axew y Deino se odiaban hasta el punto de que su entrenador jamás se había atrevido a sacarlos de sus Pokéballs a ambos a la vez. Sin embargo, al final tendrían que acabar colaborando en algún momento.

Cuando ambos Pokémon salieron al exterior y se vieron, rápidamente se pusieron en guardia, preparados para despedazar al otro a la mínima oportunidad. Deino fue el primero en moverse, cargando contra Axew, que ni siquiera se movió tras ver que se había desviado varios metros por culpa de su nula visibilidad. Éste, por su parte, trató de clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de su oponente, quien, evitándolo, destrozó de un mordisco uno de los colmillos de Axew y se lo comió.

— ¡Parad los dos! —rugió Zoran—. ¿O queréis que saque a Gyarados?

Ambos contendientes quedaron paralizados por el miedo. Ya habían tenido experiencias desagradables con aquella bestia y sabían que un Gyarados furioso significaba mucho dolor.

— Así me gusta —continuó Zoran con un tono mucho más calmado—. Vais a volver a empezar vuestra pelea y Charizard os va a observar. —Lo sacó de su Pokéball—. Si él o yo vemos cualquier signo de que vais a mataros entre vosotros, Charizard usará Lanzallamas y detendrá la pelea. ¿Queda claro? —Los dos pequeños Pokémon asintieron—. ¡Adelante!

Para cuando Zoran había dado la orden de que peleara, Axew ya había regenerado sus colmillos y fue el primero en moverse. Sus colmillos se cubrieron de energía e impactaron de lleno en una de las patas de su oponente, que aprovechó la posición para morder fuertemente a Axew en el cuerno. Éste reaccionó sacándoselo de encima con un rápido movimiento. Deino se levantó como pudo. Había recibido ya mucho daño pero aún le quedaban fuerzas para abrir la boca y mostrar un intenso haz de energía… en vano. Axew volvió hacia él y usó Falso tortazo. Tal arañazo dejó a Deino prácticamente debilitado.

Zoran vio las dificultades de Deino y abrió la boca para detener el combate, pero Charizard puso una de sus manos encima, haciéndole imposible decir palabra alguna, y negó con su cabeza. El joven se dio cuenta entonces de que Deino comenzaba a brillar intensamente. Su forma comenzó a cambiar y, cuando el brillo se detuvo, el Pokémon siniestro poseía dos cabezas, un par de pequeñas alas y un cuerpo mucho más fuerte que anteriormente. Había evolucionado a Zweilous.

Axew entonces perdió el control de la situación. Perplejo, encajó dos mordiscos, uno procedente de cada boca de Zweilous. Después, sus colmillos fueron incapaces de asestarle una Garra Dragón a su oponente, quien optó esta vez por alejar a Axew de un potente cabezazo. Zoran de nuevo se disponía a detener el combate al ver al pequeño Pokémon incapaz de levantarse, y de nuevo Charizard se lo impidió.

Esta vez fue Axew el que comenzó a brillar intensamente. También estaba evolucionando. El resultado del proceso fueron un cuerpo más grande y robusto y unos colmillos más grandes y firmes, que sin embargo seguían siendo más frágiles de lo que parecían. El ya Fraxure gruñó de forma burlona a su oponente, buscando ser atacado. Zweilous no se lo pensó dos veces y trató de golpearle con sus dos cabezas, acabando debido a la nula visibilidad de ambas en un golpe contra un árbol.

— Suficiente —ordenó Zoran a sus recién evolucionados Pokémon, visiblemente cansados—. Lo habéis hecho muy bien ambos —abrazó a ambos y siguió hablándoles—. Estoy seguro de que algún día olvidaréis vuestro odio mutuo.

Mientras Zoran no miraba, Fraxure le tendió un brazo a Zweilous. Éste respondió como pudo con una de sus patas. La sonrisa de su entrenador, que no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos dos, era muy amplia.


	7. Gible

Zoran aún no había terminado de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir con Charizard cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Se trataba de un dolor punzante, de lo que parecían unos colmillos mordiéndole intensamente. La sangre no tardó en gotearle. Pudo ver al dragón hacer un movimiento de manos hacia algo que tenía detrás y que supuso que le estaba atacando.

Lo siguiente que pudo ver en las manos de Charizard fue otro Pokémon. Era pequeño, azul, con una inmensa boca que estaba amenazantemente abierta y dientes llenos de sangre. Destacaba una gran aleta más propia de Pokémon marinos y un par de cuernos de menor tamaño. Zoran le mostró una amplia sonrisa y dijo:

— Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh, pequeñín?

Las palabras del joven debieron molestar al escualo, porque se puso a agitar sus extremidades en un vano intento de escapar de las garras de Charizard, que lo mantuvo agarrado sin dificultades. La sonrisa de Zoran no se borró en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando el Gible gruñó bastante enfadado.

— Me parece muy bien —continuó animado—. Si quieres pelea, la tendrás. Charizard, suéltalo en el suelo.

Antes de que Charizard obedeciera la orden, Zoran ya había lanzado la Pokéball de Bagon. El rostro del pequeño dragón al salir fue al principio de admiración ante el Pokémon volador, pero cambió rápidamente a la ira en cuanto vio al Gible, y en cuanto éste fue liberado de Charizard, se lanzó sin pensarlo sobre él con su cabeza, siendo detenido por la enorme boca del escualo. Bagon aprovechó la situación para abrir la suya y lanzarle a su oponente un potente Dragoaliento, que impactó en el interior del cuerpo del Gible, permitiendo a Bagon liberarse y dejando al escualo muy malherido.

— Suficiente —ordenó Zoran a Bagon.

El pequeño dragón se giró molesto y contrariado, con intenciones de rematar al Gible. Tanto el joven como Charizard sacudieron la cabeza en señal de negación, lo que hizo a Bagon desistir de intentar nada. Zoran devolvió a ambos Pokémon a sus respectivas Pokéballs, se acercó al Gible, que estaba consciente pero muy malherido; sacó una Poción y roció al escualo con ella.

— Te han dado una paliza, ¿eh? —dijo Zoran con un tono que rozaba lo burlesco. El Gible se enfadó, pero no se movió del sitio. Zoran prosiguió—. Estoy seguro de que algún día serás más fuerte que Bagon… o que Charizard —la sonrisa del joven era inmensa. El Pokémon dragón aún estaba molesto, pero había un brillo ilusionado en sus pequeños ojos—. ¿Quieres venirte conmigo? Podrás ganarle a Bagon en una revancha si quieres.

El Gible se lanzó a morderle el brazo a Zoran. El joven, sin perder su característica sonrisa, sacó una Pokéball vacía con la mano que tenía libre y metió al escualo en ella. El Pokémon dragón no hizo ningún intento por salir de ella. Zoran sustituyó entonces su sonrisa por una mueca de dolor. A ese ritmo no saldría de una pieza de aquel sitio.


	8. Hydreigon

A Zoran se le escapó una mueca al ver lo ocurrido: Charizard y Gyarados acababan de caer por una Avalancha de su oponente, un Abomasnow, mientras un Mamoswine no pudo sino observar lo que hacía su compañero. Para Zoran, aquel era su octavo y último gimnasio, liderado por una pareja de enamorados especialistas en el tipo Hielo. Él, de nombre Leng, tenía una mirada profunda, ojos grisáceos que no parecían mirar a ninguna parte, y una larga melena de un castaño similar al de las hojas que caen de los árboles cuando se acerca el invierno. Ella, llamada Lena, tenía el rostro muy pálido, casi blanco, unos penetrantes ojos azules y pelo rubio, similar en forma al de aquel con quien combatía codo con codo, y a quien amaba con locura. Ambos vestían de la misma forma: un traje azul celeste con decorados geométricos idénticos, muy similar al de los ainu.

A Zoran le frustraba cómo se estaba desarrollando el combate y, por encima de todo, le frustraba que a veces los líderes de gimnasio parecieran prestar más atención a besarse o a “lo que fueran a hacer después” que al combate.

— ¿Es que no vas a sacar a tus últimos dos Pokémon? —dijo Leng con una voz apremiante y casi altiva.  
— Sí, sácalos. Los derribaremos igual que hemos hecho hasta ahora, ¿verdad que sí, mi amor?  
— Pues claro que sí, mi dama de las nieves.

Ambos se acariciaron por enésima vez desde que había empezado el combate. Zoran, frustrado y sin decir palabra, sacó dos Pokéballs y liberó de ellas a los dos Pokémon que contenían. Fraxure y Zweilous. Ambos eran aún muy débiles como para vencer a aquellos dos colosos helados, y la perpetua ventisca de granizo que causaba Abomasnow tampoco ayudaba. El joven, sin embargo, aún no quería rendirse.

— Zweilous, Dragoaliento contra Mamoswine. Fraxure, Calcinación contra Abomasnow.  
— Ventisca —ordenaron al unísono y con un tono casi musical los líderes de gimnasio.

Aunque los dos dragones intentaron alcanzar con sus ataques a sus oponentes, la Ventisca combinada de Abomasnow y Mamoswine fue suficiente para anular por completo el fuego que salía de sus bocas y sustituirlos por un hielo que les golpeó fuertemente. El granizo hizo el resto y rápidamente ambos cayeron al suelo.

— ¿Eso era todo? —comentó Lena con un tono burlón.  
— Vámonos a un sitio más romántico, cariño. Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.  
— No tan rápido —interrumpió Zoran con una sonrisa.

Ambos dragones, aparentemente derrotados, comenzaron a brillar de forma intensa. A Fraxure le crecieron los colmillos hasta adoptar una forma de hacha de proporciones considerables; su cuerpo pasó a ser mucho más robusto, además de cambiar de color a uno amarillento, y sus garras pasaron a estar mucho más afiladas. Zweilous, por su parte, desplegó dos pares de alas más y una larga cola, mientras que sus dos cabezas dejaron de tener vida, siendo ahora dominadas por una tercera cabeza surgida de la parte central de su cuerpo, mucho mayor que las otras y que, por fin, veía correctamente. La hidra resultante comenzó a flotar en el aire.

La pareja de líderes de gimnasio había hecho ademán de dar la vuelta e irse, pero al ver aquello sus rostros pasaron a ser mucho más serios.

— Qué sorpresa —dijo Leng.  
— Esto se pone interesante —completó Lena.  
— Vais a pagar el haber subestimado a los dragones —dijo Zoran con una media sonrisa—. Hydreigon, Pulso Dragón contra Mamoswine. Haxorus, Calcinación otra vez contra Abomasnow. Atacad con todas vuestras fuerzas.  
— En tal caso, terminemos con esto —Lena parecía un poco molesta en su tono de voz.  
— Abomasnow y Mamoswine, Ventisca —la orden provino esta vez solo de Leng.

La situación se repitió, pero esta vez era diferente. Los dos dragones aguantaron la Ventisca combinada de ambos Pokémon de tipo Hielo y sumada al granizo, abrieron sus bocas y expulsaron sus ataques. El fuego de Haxorus fue suficiente para derribar a Abomasnow, que quedó con ese ataque y el cansancio acumulado fuera de combate. El golpe que recibió Mamoswine, también sumado al cansancio previo, no fue menor, y el mamut finalmente no pudo aguantarlo y también cayó derrotado. Zoran acababa de obtener el pase a la Liga Pokémon de Archea.

Los enamorados, derrotados, se acercaron a Zoran y le entregaron la medalla con tristeza pero a la vez con determinación.

— ¿Sabes dónde está la Liga Pokémon? —preguntó de forma retórica Leng.  
— Al este. Lejos, muy lejos de aquí. Te espera una larga travesía en el mar, joven —prosiguió Lena.

Zoran asintió y se marchó del gimnasio. Le quedaba ahora el último escollo antes de alcanzar la gloria.


	9. Inicios

“Aquel entrenador que porte esta pulsera, podrá llevar hasta su máximo esplendor la amistad con sus Pokémon: la megaevolución. Pero cuidado, pues si el alma no está de acuerdo, o es débil, ambos sufrirán las consecuencias. Tamaño poder solo debe ser otorgado, pues, al jefe de la tribu, o a su hijo y heredero.”

Habían pasado cinco años de las palabras de la anciana. En ese lapso de tiempo, las ancianas que pronunciaron esas palabras habían ido muriendo, una tras otra, hasta que no quedó ninguna. En ese lapso de tiempo se había visto obligado a permanecer en casa mientras otros se iban de aventura con sus Pokémon. Pero aquellas palabras ya eran lejanas, Zoran se había ido y guardaba el colgante en el bolsillo de su capa. No había marcha atrás; él y Charmander alcanzarían la gloria.

Zoran tardó dos días en recorrer la interminable ruta que separaba el pueblo de la ciudad más cercana. Se trataba de Ciudad Decana. Como su nombre indicaba, era la ciudad más antigua de la región de Archea que aún seguía habitada. Se componía de casas bajas situadas en lo alto de una serie de acantilados, en algunos casos agarradas a ellos, que daban la impresión de que acabarían cayendo al mar en cualquier momento. Sus calles eran estrechas y generalmente sinuosas, dando la impresión de que, en realidad, se estaba en el pasillo de una casa. Bajo los acantilados se encontraba un inmenso puerto que conectaba la ciudad con el exterior y que era la puerta de entrada a la región.

Aquel día la ciudad estaba cubierta de nieve y hacía mucho frío. Poco después de entrar en la ciudad, Zoran se topó con un chico algo menor en edad que él, con un pelo tan oscuro como su harapienta y ancha ropa, escuálido y pálido. No reparó mucho más en él hasta que, unos metros más adelante, le adelantó corriendo en dirección al puerto. Detrás de él iba un policía con un Growlithe. Era una escena que al joven le chocó y le llamó la atención. ¿Qué llevaría a alguien a esa edad a vivir en la calle y tener que huir?

Zoran entonces reparó en que al chico se le había caído algo. Parecía una piedra normal y corriente, pero cuando la examinó más detenidamente, se percató de que contenía algo extraño. Parecía el diente de algún Pokémon. ¿Era aquello un fósil?

Explorando la ciudad, Zoran se acercó a una tienda donde tenían expuestos una gran cantidad de Pokémon en un acuario, todos ellos iguales: peces rojos, con aletas amarillentas y que parecían absolutamente inútiles. Quizá el dueño sabría qué era aquella piedra.

— Disculpe —le preguntó. Era un hombre entrado en años, calvo y esbelto, que mantenía una sonrisa bastante abierta y aduladora. No obstante, también vestía ropa desgastada y grasienta, y se le notaba que pasaba por dificultades financieras—. ¿Sabe qué es esto? —Zoran le enseñó la piedra.  
— Ez un Fózil Mandíbula, amigo —su acento ceceante era claramente extranjero—. Loz reviven en Ciudad Moderna, pero ezo eztá al otro lado de la región.

Zoran se volvió a guardar el fósil con una mueca. Tenía la información que necesitaba, pero era desilusionante. El vendedor siguió hablando.

— ¿Quierez comprar uno? —señalaba a los Magikarp de la pecera—. Zon de loz mejorez Pokémon que ze pueden capturar en ezta región y en el mundo. Zolo por quinientoz Pokédolarez, no te defraudará.

Zoran sabía que aquello era una estafa en toda regla. No obstante, sacó dinero del bolsillo de la capa que vestía y se lo entregó.

— Deme uno —dijo con una sonrisa. Le estaba dando dos mil Pokédolares—, y quédese con el cambio.

El hombre sacó una Pokéball y metió a uno de los Magikarp en ella, para acto seguido entregársela. En realidad, Zoran se sentía timado, pero decidió darle una oportunidad a “aquello”.

Ya fuera de la ciudad, Zoran sacó a Charmander de su Pokéball. Acto seguido, le dijo a la del Magikarp:

— Bueno, a ver qué puedes hacer.

Y lo sacó de la Pokéball. Zoran se llevó una mano a la cara: aquella carpa era más inútil incluso de lo que aparentaba, y simplemente se limitó a dar saltos en la nieve como podía. Charmander comenzó a reírse descontroladamente por aquella situación tan patética. El joven guardó a ambos frustrado: acababa de empezar y ya tenía dos Pokémon que acabarían llevándose mal, y ni siquiera sabía si uno de ellos serviría para… algo, en general.


	10. Jeroglífico

“Bienvenido a la Calle Victoria. Si has reunido las ocho medallas de los gimnasios de Archea, demuestra tu valía continuando en la dirección que indica la flecha. En caso contrario, vuelve atrás, pues otros desafíos te aguardan antes de llegar hasta aquí.”

Zoran terminó de leer la señal perplejo. Estaba colocada en un peñasco en mitad del mar, sin tierra a la vista ni absolutamente nada más aparte de él y su Gyarados, sobre el que iba montado. La flecha iba dirigida hacia abajo, hacia el fondo. No se creía preparado para seguir aquella dirección que le resultaba extraña, pero se armó de valor y le dijo a su Pokémon:

— Pues habrá que bajar hasta el fondo. ¿Estás listo, Gyarados?

El dragón marino asintió y, en cuanto Zoran se agarró lo suficientemente fuerte, ambos se hundieron en el océano. El joven estaba tratando de mantener la respiración mientras Gyarados avanzaba lentamente hacia abajo cuando se encontraron una hendidura en la roca. Parecía tratarse de una cueva que ascendía hasta que llegó un punto en que dejó de haber agua.

Zoran volvió a respirar después de un rato. El lugar al que había llegado era una pequeña caverna completamente cerrada a cualquier cosa que pareciera el exterior salvo por la vía marítima por la que había entrado. El aire estaba viciado y parecía irrespirable si se estaba allí mucho tiempo. El joven no habría visto nada si no hubiera sido por la débil antorcha que estaba encendida junto a lo que parecía otra inscripción. La examinó: se trataba de escritura Unown. El hecho de haber vivido en un poblado semitribal le había permitido aprender a leer aquellos extraños caracteres, que decían:

“SOLO UNA ROCA ABRE A OTRA ROCA. SOLO EL FUEGO ILUMINA EL CAMINO. SOLO EL AGUA ALIMENTA LA GLORIA. SOLO LA OSCURIDAD DISIPA LA DEBILIDAD. SOLO EL VIENTO ELIMINA LA INSEGURIDAD. SOLO EL DRAGON DESPLEGARA SUS ALAS”.

Aquellas palabras confundieron brevemente a Zoran. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta después de un tiempo de que aquella inscripción encajaba a la perfección con el equipo que llevaba en aquel momento. Tyrantrum, el que abriría la roca. Charizard, el que iluminaría el camino. Gyarados, el que alimentaría la gloria. Hydreigon, el que disiparía la debilidad. Salamence, el que eliminaría la inseguridad. Haxorus, el que desplegaría sus alas. Si aquello estaba preparado para él, definitivamente habían fallado con su último Pokémon, si es que no era una metáfora. ¿Tendría que sacarlos a todos? Zoran sacó las cinco Pokéballs que contenían a su equipo, sin incluir a Gyarados, que ya estaba fuera.

— Vais a tener que salir todos, chicos.

Y las Pokéballs se abrieron dejando salir a los otros cinco dragones. No pasó nada. ¿Se requería entonces la fuerza bruta?

— Tyrantrum, embiste la inscripción lo más fuerte que puedas.

El tiranosaurio retrocedió para, seguidamente y de forma muy rápida, arremeter contra la pared. El lugar donde estaba la inscripción en escritura Unown se derrumbó, abriendo lo que parecía una cueva muy oscura donde ya no se veía nada. Zoran siguió obedeciendo aquel mensaje.

— Charizard, lanza una bola de fuego hacia el interior de la cueva.

El dragón así lo hizo, mostrando que se trataba de una especie de pasillo recto que acababa en una especie de estatua, la cual representaba a Kyogre, creador y señor de los mares. Una vez alcanzada la estatua, pudo distinguir otra inscripción en escritura Unown:

“DEPOSITA TU TRIBUTO AL DIOS DE LOS MARES PARA MAYOR GLORIA DE TODOS.”

¿Aquello era un templo, la Calle Victoria o ambas cosas? No importaba; ordenó a Gyarados echar agua a la estatua, la cual se desplazó a la derecha al quedar humedecida, dando paso a otra sección de la cueva de la que salieron multitud de Crobat y sus preevoluciones. Zoran se asustó más de lo deseable: le tenía pánico a los Crobat. Pero no era el momento de echarse atrás ahora. Acabaría con ellos y seguiría adelante.

— Hydreigon, Pulso Dragón. Salamence, Cola Dragón. Atacad a la vez a todos los que podáis.

En cuestión de segundos, ambos ataques ya habían dejado una montaña de cadáveres mutilados de aquellos murciélagos. Los que estaban vivos, habían desaparecido atrás, en la oscuridad de la que era la entrada. No eran rivales para dos dragones.

Aquel último pasillo terminaba en otra sala, mucho más pequeña y que también contenía una inscripción en escritura Unown:

“SI UN DRAGON NO TIENE ALAS, COMO VUELA?”

Junto a la inscripción había un dibujo de Rayquaza, creador y protector del cielo, el cual era un dragón sin alas. Zoran se lo pensó, y dio una pequeña orden:

— Haxorus, adelántate —el Pokémon obedeció y Zoran pasó a hablar en voz alta—. Un dragón no necesita alas para volar. Para volar solo se necesita voluntad, deseo y perseverancia —giró brevemente la cabeza hacia su equipo con una sonrisa—. Y también, se necesitan amigos que te ayuden y te apoyen. Ellos son mis amigos. Y gracias a ellos volaré más alto que nadie antes.

“Sabias palabras”, dijo una voz penetrante e intimidante que no parecía provenir ningún lugar. “Ahora, usa la determinación que te ha llevado hasta aquí para terminar lo que has empezado. Bienvenido a la Liga Pokémon, Zoran”.

El trozo de pared que contenía la inscripción se abrió dando paso a la luz solar. Delante comenzaba a dibujarse un edificio imponente, blanco e inmenso, de forma similar a un templo griego y al que se accedía mediante una escalinata franqueada por un pasillo de columnas. Destacaba, al final de la escalinata, una estatua de Groudon, creador y señor de la tierra firme. Una inscripción en escritura Unown desvelaba la obviedad. La gloria estaba a un paso de Zoran.


	11. Kyurem

“Si alguna vez sientes frío de repente, la culpa es de un Pokémon fantasma travieso. Si lo que sientes es un frío intenso, la culpa es de un Abomasnow enfadado. Si piensas que acabarás congelado por el frío, la culpa es de Kyurem. Él absorbe el calor de tu cuerpo. Él te acabará destruyendo si te acercas demasiado.”

Y sin embargo, Zoran lo tenía delante. Impertérrito, gris, gélido y letal. Dormido, aparentemente sin alma. Tocar a aquel dragón significaba una muerte instantánea por hipotermia. Tocar sus maltrechas y congeladas alas, quizá algo aún peor.

Charizard estaba fuera de su Pokéball, pegado a su entrenador. Zoran estaba jugándose la vida y lo sabía, pero era necesario para ver a aquella bestia. En el lugar reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Era una cueva congelada, rodeada de hielo por todas partes que iba reflejando la luz solar, permitiéndole llegar a todos sus rincones. La temperatura era tan gélida que un mes en el frío norte de Archea parecía en comparación unas plácidas vacaciones de sol y playa.

Zoran ansiaba ver a aquel Pokémon y a otros tantos de las leyendas que las ancianas contaban, ansiaba luchar con ellos y ansiaba intentar capturarlos.

— Charizard, ¿estás listo?

Las palabras del joven interrumpieron de golpe el imponente silencio del lugar y el Pokémon dio un salto del susto. Zoran comenzó a reírse de forma culpable. Aquello se interrumpió cuando Charizard negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el joven, perplejo. Era la primera vez que veía a su inicial así—. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Charizard, que parecía intimidado, señaló con una garra a Kyurem. Seguía exactamente en la misma posición que antes, impertérrito, gris, gélido y letal. Dormido, aparentemente sin alma. Si Zoran ya de por sí no entendía nada, ahora su comprensión era aún menor.

— Está bien… —cedió Zoran, pero siguió hablando—. ¿Intentamos un ataque?

Charizard asintió muy inseguro. En ese momento, Zoran sacó el artefacto que hicieron las ancianas del pueblo, el cual reaccionó con el Pokémon volador y con su megapiedra. Charizard era ahora negro; sus llamas, azules. Parecía mostrarse algo más dispuesto a luchar contra aquella bestia.

— Atácale con un Lanzallamas.

La orden de Zoran fue obedecida por Charizard, de cuya boca salió un torrente de fuego que iba dirigido hacia el gélido Kyurem. El Pokémon legendario ni siquiera se estaba inmutando, y seguía profundamente dormido.

— Para, Charizard —las llamas se detuvieron y no ocurrió nada más—. Tenías razón; Kyurem es demasiado fuerte para nosotros —Zoran sonrió entonces, lo cual fue correspondido por su Pokémon—. De momento.

Zoran se acercó a la bestia, puso su mano derecha abierta cerca de su cabeza, sin llegar a tocarla, y le dijo con una voz seria, casi desafiante:

— Estoy deseando que llegue el día en que despiertes y podamos tener una batalla justa.

Acto seguido, él y su Pokémon se fueron del lugar. Kyurem seguía impertérrito, gris, gélido y letal. Dormido, aparentemente sin alma. Y, en realidad, era mejor para todos así.


	12. Latios

“TODAVIA TE QUEDA UN OBSTACULO”

Una última inscripción en Unown desconcertó por completo a Zoran. ¿Ya había superado la Calle Victoria y aún le quedaba un obstáculo? En cualquier caso, delante de aquel edificio imponente y similar a un templo griego con columnas jónicas y numerosos Pokémon legendarios representados en la fachada había una piedra igualmente gigantesca, blanca y aparentemente dura bloqueando el paso.

Zoran sacó a Hydreigon de su Pokéball. La hidra le miró desconcertada, ya que no había estado mucho tiempo dentro.

— Destroza esa roca, Hydreigon.

El Pokémon siniestro, obedeciendo, emitió de su boca un rayo de energía que impactó contra la piedra y la hizo volar en pedazos. Entre el polvo generado, Zoran pudo distinguir una figura que, cuanto más se disipaban los restos de la roca, mejor se podía ver. Finalmente, el joven pudo ver claramente de qué se trataba. Era una especie de dragón de colores azul y blanco, con alas desplegadas, cuerpo aerodinámico aparentemente incapaz de sujetarse en nada y unos ojos rojos que miraban de forma serena.

“Yo soy tu último obstáculo. Tendrás que demostrar tu fuerza contra mí si quieres que se abra la puerta de la Liga Pokémon.”

Era la misma voz penetrante e intimidante que había escuchado en el interior de la cueva, antes de salir de ella. ¿Sería aquel Latios el que estaba hablando?

— ¿Quién eres?  
“Yo soy… yo”. Zoran frunció el ceño ante tal obviedad que no resolvía nada. “Y si no actúas, Hydreigon caerá en menos de lo que tardes en asimilar mis palabras.”

Casi instantáneamente, el Latios lanzó a Hydreigon el mismo ataque con el que había destruido la piedra blanca, fulminando al Pokémon siniestro en el acto. Zoran lo devolvió a su Pokéball, perplejo. No solo le estaba hablando aquel Latios, sino que había derrotado a su Hydreigon con una facilidad insultante. Sacó en su lugar a Haxorus, y el resultado fue el mismo: derribado de un solo ataque.

“No harás nada si sigues lanzando a tus Pokémon como si fueran objetos.”

Zoran hizo un gesto serio mientras sacaba la Pokéball de Charizard.

— Mis Pokémon nunca han sido objetos que lanzar.  
“Demuéstramelo entonces si quieres pasar.”

El tono altivo de Latios le resultaba frustrante a Zoran, pero intentaba controlarse.

— Charizard —susurró a la Pokéball de su inicial—, no estoy seguro de que podamos derrotar a este enemigo. Pero si perdemos, no quiero que cargues con la culpa, ni te sientas mal.

Acto seguido, el joven sacó a su Pokémon y el artefacto de las ancianas de la aldea, el cual reaccionó con la piedra que llevaba el dragón y después con el propio Charizard.

— ¡Lanzallamas, Charizard! —ordenó Zoran una vez el proceso hubo terminado.

El dragón negro abrió la boca y de ella salieron llamas del mismo color azul que las que envolvían parte de su cuerpo. Latios, sin embargo, las esquivó grácilmente para lanzar un tercer Pulso Dragón, el mismo ataque que había tumbado a Hydreigon y Haxorus. Charizard, sin embargo, en un rápido movimiento de alas logró evitar un golpe fuerte, pero aun así no pudo evitar recibir daños debido a la superior velocidad del rayo de energía y cayó al suelo. Latios parecía más contento mientras Charizard, que había sido capaz de levantarse y Zoran mostraban un rostro cada vez igual de serio.

“¿Eso es todo?”, preguntó Latios de forma desafiante.  
— No —respondió Zoran—. Esto solo acaba de empezar. —Se dirigió ahora a Charizard.— Usa Pulso Dragón apuntando hacia el suelo debajo de Latios.

Latios pareció prever aquel movimiento y ascendió en el cielo. El ataque, mientras tanto, había alcanzado su objetivo, llenando aquella explanada situada ante la Liga Pokémon de polvo.

— Atento al cielo, Charizard.

Latios no parecía estar siendo estorbado por el polvo que había llenado el aire y avanzó desde arriba rápidamente hacia el dragón negro, que bajó la cabeza tratando de evitar el cabezazo que se le venía encima. El resultado fue aún peor: la brillante cabeza del Pokémon eón impactó de lleno contra el cuello de Charizard, derribándolo.

Zoran no pudo ver lo que estaba ocurriendo debido al polvo que había causado. Cuando se hubo disipado, la escena era claramente desfavorable. Latios seguía intacto y Charizard no solo había perdido su megaevolución, sino que estaba en el suelo, inmóvil. Lo retiró a su Pokéball y hundió la cabeza.

— Se acabó —murmuró con lágrimas entre sus ojos—. Todo este tiempo… todo el esfuerzo para llegar aquí… no ha servido para nada.

Latios se acercó a Zoran y lo arropó con sus alas, tratando de tranquilizarle.

“En realidad”, dijo el dragón, “me has demostrado una cosa. Que aunque tu enemigo sea invencible, tienes la determinación de luchar contra él e intentar derrotarle. No siempre puedes ganar un combate. Y cuando pierdes, debes aprender de tu derrota y seguir adelante. Reflexiona y, cuando estés listo, da unos pasos más. Las puertas de la Liga Pokémon están abiertas para ti.”

Zoran abrazó a Latios mientras oía el ruido de las puertas abriéndose y sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. Había perdido, pero la tristeza inicial se había convertido en la mayor alegría que una persona podría tener.


End file.
